


"GEMELO..... MÍO" [George/Fred]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha George Weasley / Fred Weasley, Alpha/Omega, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 7





	"GEMELO..... MÍO" [George/Fred]

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO... MÍO

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 **User** : Ramc95

 **Pareja** : George/Fred Weasley

 **Anime/Saga/Book** : Harry Potter

 **Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

 **Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

**"GEMELO... MÍO"**

No lo comprendió cuando George visitó a su Madre en la noche.

No lo comprendió cuándo la vió llorar en silencio

Tampoco lo hizo cuando sus padres pelearon con el sin ganar ya que ambos eran betas

—Es Mio. Tengo derecho— no entendió esas palabras.

Ni cuando su madre le acaricio los cabellos y beso su frente.

—Lo siento cariño. Desearia ser fuerte para librarte de éste destino— el fuerte abrazo que le dio su Madre lo lleno de más dudas.

Fred Weasley era el quinto hijo de la pareja de betas.Un chico rebelde y hermoso.

—Lo siento. Mi rebelde muchacho— su padre lo acuno entre sus brazos.

—Que sucede— preguntó por primera vez. Despues de dos años de incertidumbre

—Cariño. Tu hermano es un Alfa— su padre tomó sus manos. —Va a ser tu Alfa—

El menor de los gemelos se levantó estrepitosamente —Yo. No quiero— lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Su madre lo abrazó —Lo se cariño. Lo se—

En la noche llego su hermano y toco su hombro. Respingo algo asustado. 

—¿Porque?— alzó su mirada llorosa a los ojos de su hermano. —Porque si— dijo el mayor recostandose en la cama encima de su hermano. Enterró su nariz en el cuello del menor que temblaba lentamente.

Su hermano siempre aspiraba su aroma. Pensaba que era para relajarse ya que eran gemelos y siempre se sentían tranquilos juntos. Pero ahora las mismas acciones que habia hecho su hermano por años ya no se sentia igual.

— Compre una casita. En unos días nos iremos— dijo su gemelo

Dio rienda suelta al llanto. Casi hipando del dolor emocional que causaba dejar su familia e irse con su hermano/Alfa

(...) 

Según las leyes estaba tomando un buen camino su hermano al informarle lo que hiva a aconteser. Si el Omega se reusaba sería obligado y las acciones violentas que el Alfa cometería despues serian bien recibidas delante del consejo.

**Dias Despues**

Un lloroso percy lo abrazaba sin la mas minima intención de soltarlo. —Lo Siento— le dijo secándose las lágrimas. 

Fue despedido por todos los miembros de la família. Su Alfa tomó su cintura fuertemente invocando un hechizo traslador.

En segundos llegaron al que seria su nuevo hogar. Sabía cuál era su lugar y lo que tenia que hacer

En la noche fue tomado en brazos y llevado al que seria el cuarto que compartiria con su dueño. La túnica fue retirada de su cuerpo lentamente y su piel desnuda fue expuesta. Empezó a temblar —No. Porfavor— ante la negativa. 

George frunció su seño y lo empujó callendo hermosamente ante la vista del mayor. 

Sus labios fueron mordidos, sus brazos fueron sujetados, sus pechos fueron succionados, sus muslos fueron marcados, su cuello fue mordido y su intimidad fue profanada. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo.

Durante dias y noches su hermano bebió de su ser y lo marcó como nunca antes haya sido marcado.

Su vida jamas fue la misma. Dia a dia. Dolor a dolor. Se fue acostumbrando llorando días y noches. Bastos intentos de suiciodo y escapes nada pudo realizarse por lo que a los años algo en su ser se acostumbró al darle dos Hijos a su gemelo.

Dos Alfas que nacieron de su ser, de la inescrutable e incestuosa relacion entre hermanos.

Dos Alfas tan hermosos. Los mismos que lloro y beso. Agradeció a Merlin el regalo de sus bebes aunque hayan sido concebidos con tan despreciable acto.

Acostó a sus retoños y luego se baño.

Recibio a su Alfa y le dio la cena. Se entrego como siempre a su señor dejándose hacer en silencio sin salida.

Espero que les guste éste capitulo incestuoso entre los hermanos Weasley

  
**"EL DESTINO ES CRUEL CON AQUELLOS CORAZONES BONDADOSOS"**


End file.
